1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rudder mechanism disposed at the stern of a ship and capable of reducing resistance against ship propelling water flows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a conventional rudder mechanism disposed at the stern of a ship. The rudder mechanism is positioned behind a propeller P and has a rudder shaft S vertically and rotatably supported at the stern. A rudder wing W is fixed to an end of the rudder shaft S and rotatable together with the rudder shaft S. The rudder shaft S is tuned manually or by motor to provide a required rudder angle.
The conventional rudder mechanism is not flexible, however, and fixedly positioned with the rudder shaft S behind the propeller P, so that, as shown in FIG. 10, the rudder mechanism may partly block water flows propelled backward by the propeller P. Particularly when the ship sails across the ocean at a full speed with no rapid steering operation, the rudder mechanism resisting the propelling water flows may increasingly deteriorate the propelling efficiency and fuel consumption of the ship.